glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rumor Has It/Someone Like You
Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (en español, Dicen Por Ahí/Alguien Como Tú), es un mash-up que fue presentado en el episodio "Mash-Off". Las dos canciones que componen este mash-up son originalmente de Adele. En Glee, es cantado por The Troubletones con solos de Mercedes, Santana 'y 'Brittany, The Troubletones ' canta los coros atras de ellas. Luego de la presentación, Santana golpea a Finn. Ésta es la presentación número 300 en 'Glee. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por The Troubletones en el auditorio en la competencia contra New Directions en el episodio Mash-Off. Al finalizar la canción, Santana abofetea a Finn por decirle que saliera del closet, algo que escuchó la sobrina de Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazar, uno de los contendientes de Sue y Burt para el puesto en el congreso. A raíz de eso, Santana es perjudicada al incluir como lema de campaña contra Sue, que ella apoya a las lesbianas y tiene como lider de porristas a una, mostrando la foto de Santana. Letra Las Troubletones: Oooh-oh Oooh-oh Oooh-oh Oooh-oh Mercedes (con las Troubletones armonizando): She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (con las Troubletones armonizando): I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (con las Troubletones armonizando): Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (con las Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour-Rumour-Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it! Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Hey. hey! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don't forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes con las Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, (Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it) too, Santana con las Troubletones: (Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it) Don't forget me (Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it) I beg (Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it) I remember (Brittany con las Troubletones: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: ''' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Curiosidades *Únicamente Santana, Mercedes y Brittany utilizan el cabello en la "cola de caballo" a la derecha típico de Adele, mientras el resto de The Troubletones lo usan en un "rodete" a la derecha también. *Amber Riley subió un video hace tiempo de ella cantando Someone Like You, el cual fue robado y subido a Youtube. *Mercedes, cantó la canción en Do y Mi central, al igual que Adele. *'Brittany', canta las estrofas de la cancion como se muestra en la version Acapella pero en la edicion se añaden las voces de las demas. *Si miran de cerca en el minuto 1.15 a Santana se le ve un tatuaje en la nuca. *No se sabe quien ganó la competencia Mash-Up ,pero se supone que fueron ellas por su gran presentacion. *Si nos fijamos, a lo largo del vídeo se puede observar bastantes cambios de focos en el suelo del escenario; alargados, uno a cada lado y ninguno.